Love Is a Crazy Thing
by lightningcanoe
Summary: Tiny Emaya adventures! You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll roll your eyes and ask yourself why I haven't updated my other stories! The medium-est collection of the longest Emaya shorts ever. Rating may change.
1. Set 1

Short shorts

A/N Shorty short shorts makes the readers go AWWWWW.

* * *

First Time

"Um Emily, are you sure about this? You look really nervous," Maya said. "I am," Emily replied, sighing nervously. "We don't have to do this, we can try again tomorrow-" Maya said, looking her in the eye. "No, go ahead." Maya raised her eyebrows, "You sure?" She asked. "Yeah." Emily nodded. "I'm putting them in now," Maya said as she put the tray of cookies in the oven. She took Emily's hand in her own. "They'll be fine," "I've just never made macaroons before." Maya laughed, "C'mon, let's go work on the icing." Maya said, leading her girlfriend to the pantry.

Rain

Emily's hands were buried in Maya's hair as they kissed. Maya hummed and broke the kiss. "I think we should stop," she said breathlessly. Emily pulled her back into the kiss, "Why?" she whispered. "Well I don't know if you've noticed but it's been raining for 20 minutes." Emily kissed her girlfriend again deeply before responding, "I noticed, I just don't care."

Music

Emily always loved watching Maya perform. When she practiced her cello during free period at school, when she played guitar at her house, when she sang her to back to sleep after she had a nightmare, everything. Emily watched her girlfriend now, as Maya was sitting on her bedroom floor, strumming her guitar and singing quietly. Emily smiled at Maya as she stood in the doorway and played with the water bottle she had gone to get.

"Shoot," Emily said as she dropped the bottle. Maya looked up at the sound, stopping her singing and playing. "I'm sorry," Emily apologized as she picked up the water bottle. "It's cool," Maya replied, patting the place on the floor next to her. Emily smiled and sat next to her. "Have I ever told you that I love hearing you play?" Emily asked, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her girlfiend's face. Maya smiled a little, "No..." "It's... memorizing," Emily said, catching Maya's eye and holding the gaze. Maya bit her bottom lip and looked back at her guitar. "I think I finally got this song right, you wanna hear it?" she asked. Emily smiled at her, "I'd love to."

Mess

_Maya was sitting on top of her dryer giggling as Emily's tongue tickled her neck. "Em, cut it out, I have to get thes washed before my parents get home," Maya whispered. "I can't help it, you know I have a thing for blueberries," she responded, peeling her girlfriend's now partially sticky t-shirt and tossing it into the washing machine. _

"Hey Maya, have you seen my sweater? I thought I left it here last-" Emily asked walking into the St. Germains' kitchen but stopped short when she saw the ceiling, the floor, most of the appliances, and her girlfriend splattered with blueberry yogurt. The two stared at each other for a moment until Emily spoke up, "Wha-" "I- I don't know!" Maya said. Emily laughed and stretched out her hand, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Closing

Emily closed the front door of The Grille, locking it behind her. She was in a terrible mood. It was almost 11, had three costumers that refused to leave, and got stuck with the last shift of the day, making her miss her date with Maya.

The swimmer sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialed her girlfriend's number. "Hey, I just got off," Emily said into the phone as she put her work keys in her bag. "I know," Maya said, walking up next to the girl. "Oh, hey you," Emily responded, planting a small kiss onto her lips. "You look upset," Maya responded. "I just had a long day is all. Plus I was really looking forward to our date," Emily said, heading towards her car. "Sounds like you need some cuddles," Maya suggested, walking with Emily. "Would your parents be okay with that? It's kind of late." "Of course Em, you know they love you." Emily smiled, "Well let's go then."

Thoughts

Emily had been talking for 15 minutes straight. _'Oh man, she talks a lot,'_ Maya thought, tilting her head slightly._ 'What is she even talking about now? Holy crap, it's been like 20 minutes! Shit, she's asking me something. What did she say? I'll just agree, that usually works.'_ "Yeah, totally," Maya said, nodded largely. 'She has such a cute mouth,' she noted, while thinking about all the other things she wished Emily was doing with her mouth right now. Preferably kissing her. She could almost see it in her head, her leaning forward and shutting up her girlfriend with her lips. Before she knew it, Maya was doing just that.

Please Stay

Emily pulled up her jeans and buttoned them. "Wait," Maya said from behind her. Emily turned to the girl and saw her sitting up. "Aren't... aren't you going to stay and cuddle with me? We always cuddle after," Maya said, her voice saturated with hurt. Emily opened her mouth, but no words came out. She'd never seen her girlfriend so upset. "No," Emily responded, turning back around, "I'm still mad at you." "I told you already, she kissed me! You saw it, I wasn't kissing her back," Maya explained. "You didn't pull away either." Emily said, looking back at her. "Because she caught me by surprise, I didn't even know she was gay!" Emily shook her head and turned back around but Maya continued, "Emily please, don't freeze me out. I would never cheat on you, I love you and no one else, I swear. Only you." Emily turned around and looked at Maya once again. "Please stay," Maya said, taking Emily's left hand in her own. "Alright," Emily said after a minute. "Yeah?" Maya checked, smiling a little. "Yeah," Emily repeated, getting back into bed with her.

Fight

Maya was sitting on the Field's family kitchen counter with a packet of frozen peas to her black eye while Emily cleaned up her split lip. "Ow, Em," Maya complained. "It'll protect against viruses, hold still," Emily chided. Maya did as she was told as her girlfriend finished cleaning up her lip.

"So," Emily started, throwing a used paper towel in the trash bin and hopping up on the counter next to her, "What happened?" Maya looked down like she was ashamed. "Paige McCullers called me a loser who doesn't deserve to be with you, then she pushed me so I punched her," she grumbled. "You let that get to you to the point where you hit her?" Emily asked. "No, I'm just sick of her treating me like crap when I've done nothing to her!" Maya explained, wincing because if her lip. "You didn't have to hit her," "She pushed me!" "Maya-" Emily started. "Look, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about violence, but I'm just tired of her waiting for me to mess up!" Maya said. "It's okay Maya. How is she?" "Same as me, except her nose is broken," Maya answered, putting down the packet of frozen peas, the two lapsing into silence for a moment. "I just don't get how you don't hate her," Maya seethed. "Trust me, I'm not her biggest fan, but I know that nothing she can say or do can come between us." Emily said. "Promise?" Maya asked, leaning her head on Emily's shoulder. "Promise."

Box

Maya huffed and tripped over a couple of boxes in Emily's basement as she carried one of the last ones down. She put the box down, sighed, and sat on the ground. "Thanks for helping me move this stuff Maya," Emily said, coming down the stairs with boxes of her own. "No problem Em. What's in all these anyway?" Maya asked. "No idea," Emily said, putting her boxes down and sitting next to Maya on the ground. "My mom just asked me to move all the boxes with a silver X from the attic to the basement. She probably gonna sort through them later," she continued. "Well there were a lot of them, the day's already half over!" Maya huffed. "Let me make it up to you," Emily said. "We could get a box of pizza and watch a movie. Sound good?" Maya smiled, "Sounds great."

Liar

Emily flipped Maya onto her back and kissed down her neck. "Em, stop," Maya said. Emily pulled back and looked at her girlfriend, "Is everything okay?" she asked. "I'm just not in the mood," Maya responded, moving to sit up. Emily raised her eyebrows. "Are you sick?" she asked. "No," "Are you injured?" "No." "Then wha-" Maya got out of bed and cut her off, "You lied to me. I saw you in the car with Aria and Hanna earlier. You said you had swim practice but you three rode straight out of Rosewood." Emily looked down at her hands, "Maya, I-" "I know, you need me to trust you. But I don't how I can when you're always lying to me." Maya said, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry," Emily tried. "You say that a lot." Silence engulfed the two girls. "I think you should go," Maya said. Emily didn't know what else to do, so she got up, kissed Maya on the cheek, and left feeling guiltier than ever.

* * *

A/N They'll be ten per chapter, and I'm going for 100; they'll range anywhere from a sentence to 3 paragraphs. I didn't mean to end end the first chapter with a sad one but y'know LIFE. Ha, give me prompts and feedback yo deuces


	2. Set 2

A/N Mane it's time for set two homies!

* * *

Ice Cream

Emily looked absolutely stunning, and Maya couldn't figure out why. It was just movie night with the girls. Emily had on sweatpants and a t-shirt on, with her hair in a messy ponytail, so why did she look so good?

"And we have ice cream!" Hanna said, walking into her living room. "Alright we've got Chunky Monkey for Spencer," she said, tossing a container of Ben&Jerry's to Spencer. "Rocky Road for Aria," "Sweet," Aria said, catching her container. "Red Velvet for Em," Hanna tossed the container. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice scream," Emily joked as she caught her container. "I wanna make you scream," Maya said, recieving stares from all four of the girls. "...I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Shower

"Alright Maya, I'm going to go shower," Emily said, getting out of her bed. "Can I come?" Maya asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "No." "Why not?" "Because last time I came out dirtier than I went in."

Panic*

Another sour note. "Fuck!" Maya grumbled, frustrated. "Just take it easy Maya, you'll get it." Emily reassured her from her bed. "I have to win this competition, Emily. My family could really use the money right now," she said, running a hand through her hair. "What if I don't win? What if the judges don't like me? What if... what if I'm not good enough?" Maya asked nervously, more to herself than to her companion. "Maya, stop. You're amazing, and you can do this." Emily said, getting up and sitting next to her girlfriend.

Maya shook her head quicky, gasping sharply. "I can't-" "Yes you can, Maya. You're super talented." "No... I can't breathe," she gasped out. "I can't breathe, Em, I can't-" "Maya just calm down, you're overreacting. Everything's okay," Emily held Maya's face in her hands and made her look her in the eyes. She was sweating, and breathing hard, and her eyes were darting around. "Just stay here okay? I'm going to go get you some water, I'll be right back," Emily said as she bolted up the stairs to get her a glass of water, but when she came back, the girl was gone. "Crap."

Novel

Fifty-two pages. Her girlfriend had been staring at her for 52 pages.

Emily put down her book, "Maya you've been staring at me for two chapters," she said, smiling at Maya. "Sorry, you just look really hot in your reading glasses."

Cold... Warm

Emily's tears would've frozen over if they weren't flowing so continously. Snow and ice crunched under her feet as she made her way up the St. Germains' driveway. She shivered as she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

A few seconds later Maya's brother, a tall guy with dark skin and the same eyes as Maya, opened the door. "Emily? What's the matter?" he asked. "Hey Matt, is Maya here?" Emily said, wiping her face. "Yeah, yeah, come inside, you must be cold," he stepped aside and let her inside, gesturing her towards the kitchen after closing the door behind her.

"One sec, okay Emily?" he said to her. "Maya!" He yelled down the stairs, "What?" she yelled back up, "Emily's here!" Maya came up the stairs as her brother left them alone. "Em, hey! Hey... what's wrong?" Maya asked, touching Emily's arm. "Can we just go to your room, please?" "Sure Em, let's get you warmed up," Maya took Emily's hand and led her down the stairs to her room.

.:Pretty Little Liars:.

"...You wanna talk about it?" Maya asked after a while. She had taken Emily's jacket and set her up with a mug of camomile tea and her fuzziest throw blanket, but they had been sitting in for almost 20 minutes. Emily shook her head and leaned on Maya's shoulder. "Well are you at least warm now?" A nod. "If you don't want to talk about it, what do you want to do?" Maya asked. "I just just want to be with you," "I can handle that." "And My lips aren't quite warmed up yet," Maya laughed, "I can take care care of that too," she said as she pressed her lips to Emily's.

Stars

"Okay, that one there is Orion's Belt. That one's Ursa Major, and that's Ursa minor." Maya said, pointing to various parts of the night sky. "Okay... all I see is dots," Emily said, causing both of them to laugh.

The girls were laying on a blanket in Maya's backyard, looking at the stars.

"Oh come on, it's like a giant game of connect the dots. Okay, see those stars? The ones that look like two stick figures holding hands? That's The Lovers." Maya explained. "Like us?" Emily asked. "Yeah," Maya agreed, taking Emily's hand in her own. "Like us."

Rough

Maya moaned into Emily's mouth. "I love it when you get like this, Em," she said breathlessly. Emily pinned her girlfriend's hands above her head and kissed her again. She rolled her hips, causing Maya to moan again. "...Okay, okay. Em I think we should cool off. My mom's going to be home soon..." Maya whispered in Emily's ear. Emily pulled back and smiled at her, "Not for another 20 minutes."

Hospital*

"Oh man," Maya mumbled, opening her eyes. "Ouch." "Hey, she's awake!" Her brother said, "I'm gonna go get her doctor, stay with her," he told Emily, jogging out the door. "I'm never leaving her again," Emily said, walking to Maya's bedside.

"What happened?" Maya asked, noticing that she had stitches and a cast on her arm. "Yesterday, you ran into the street and got hit by a car. Your arm's broken, they had to take out your spleen, and you've got 6 stitches on your forehead." Emily explained. "Crap," was all Maya said back. "I'm just glad you're okay, Maya. I'm so sorry," "Wait, why? Did you push me into the street" Maya asked. "I should've known you were having a panic attack. You told me you used to have them, and I should've been more prepared," Emily apologized. "It's not your fault Em, seriously." Maya said, taking Emily's hand. "I still feel ba-" "Don't, it wasn't your fault, and I'm be fine."

Emily smiled a little. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Like I could really use a kiss from my girlfriend," Maya responded, pulling at Emily's hand. "Oh really?" she asked, leaning closer. "Really," she repeated, right before their lips touched.

Long Term

"I can't believe your mom let me stay the night," Emily said. Maya stroked Emily's hair as the pair cuddled in bed. "Well she knows that were two mature young adults, and that we're... intimate. And she really thinks that we might be long term." Maya said, looking down at her. "And what do you think?" Emily asked. "I disagree," Emily looked up at her, frowning. "I know we're going to be long term." And that's all it took for Emily to smile, lean up, and kiss her girlfriend.

Easy

"Come on Maya, it's really not that hard," Emily said, skating around a stationary Maya. "Easy for you to say... you've been gifted with natural athleticism," Maya grumbled.

The two were ice skating, much to Maya's disdain. She hated ice skating, but Emily really wanted to go.

"Oh come on, it's basically like walking, just push your feet on the ice and you'll move," Emily explained. Maya tried to do what Emily said, but ended up losing her balance and falling into her butt. "Are you okay?" Emily asked, holding back laughter. "I think I'm just gonna stay down here." "Maybe you just need a little encouragement," Emily suggested, sitting down next to her girlfriend. "What kind of en-" Emily cut Maya off by pressing her lips to the other girl's. "So... like I'm walking?" Maya asked. "Yeah, it's easy."

* * *

A/N *Hospital is a follow up to Breathe, poor Maya. But yeah, there's set two! I'm thinking about doing a special edition next chapter, like all AUs, what do you guys think? Review review!


	3. Set 3

Set tres *thumbs up*

* * *

Win

"Ha, checkmate!" Maya said as her knight was now in front of Emily's king. "That's not fair, you barely taught me how to play!" Emily objected. "Excuses. You agreed to the bet." "Fine," Emily gave up, "What do you want to do tonight?" "Nothing that involves us getting dressed or going outside, that's for sure."

Lose

The doorbell rang just as Emily was waking up. "Emily, it's for you!" her mom called up. She groaned and rolled out of bed, only bothering to quickly run a brush through her hair. It was probably just Spencer or Aria. "Coming!" she said as made her way down the stairs.

It wasn't Spencer or Aria, it was her girlfriend and a bouquet of flowers. "Glad to know you're alive," "I'm sorry. I lost my phone," Maya explained. "You could've borrowed someone else's," Emily said, crossing her arms. "I know... I know, I'm sorry," Maya apologized again, extending the flowers some more and putting on her best pair of puppy eyes. Emily eventually sighed and uncrossed her arms, walking up to her girlfriend and taking the flowers from her hands. "You're just lucky I'm a sucker for tulips."

Sleep

"I just can't believe she'd do that," Emily said. "You sure there's nothing I can do?" Maya asked. Emily sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair, "No... no, I'll deal with it tomorrow," she said, leaning against the dresser. "You okay?" "No, I just... no," Emily said, rubbing her temples. "Alright, come here," Maya said, folding the blanket back and laying down. Emily climbed into bed with her, and Maya pulled her body close her to her's. "What are we doing?" she asked. "We're sleeping on it," Maya said simply, kissing her girlfriend's nose. "Now sleep."

Friends

"Maybe we could go midnight bowling? There's this new place in Philly I wanted to check out," Maya suggested, between a bite of sandwich. "Sounds like fun. Can you pick me up? My car's still in the shop for that window," "Yeah, no problem."

"Hey St. Germain, good afternoon Emily," Paige said. "Hey..." Emily responded, thoroughly confused as to why her ex-girlfriend was sitting with them at lunch. "Hey McCullers, what's up?" Maya asked nonchantly. "I know I said I didn't need my History notes back until tomorrow, but you wouldn't happen to have them on you right now, would you?" "No, I left them at home, but if you really need them, you can swing by my house after school and grab them," Maya offered. "Yeah, that'd be awesome, thanks. I gotta go, but I'll see you guys around." Paige said, getting up and leaving with a wave.

"Did I miss something? Weren't you two mortal enemies a week ago?" Emily asked. "We put it behind us," Maya said, taking a another bite of her sandwich. "What does that mean?" "It just means we're cool now, Em. Don't worry about it." Maya explained, tacking a smile on at the end.

Sense

Emily felt tension in Maya's lips as they kissed and pulled away from her girlfriend, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. "Yeah," Maya said, pulling her back into the kiss and wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. Emily felt something was wrong again, so she pulled away again. "What?" Maya asked, irritation lacing her voice. "You kiss differently when you're upset. Talk to me." Maya sighed, "I'm just stressed about school and stuff, really Em." "You sure?" "Positive," Maya repeated, pulling Emily's lips back to her's.

Room

"Get a room sis," Matthew said, walking in on the two girls kissing. "We are in a room, my room, now get out," Maya said, irritated with her brother. "I need that book I loaned you the other day back," he said. "It's my desk," "Thanks," he said, retrieving the book and leaving. "Jerk," Maya grumbled, making Emily laugh. "Sorry about that," Maya apologized. "It's okay, as long as we can continue where we left off." Emily said. "No problem."

Realize

"I am so going to get you!" Emily said, laughing as she got hit by cold water again. She and Maya were having a water gun fight, and she was losing. Covered in water from head to toe, Emily was in hot pursuit of her sharp-shooting girlfriend. Maya laughed as she turned around and squirted some more water at Emily, causing her to slip and fall into the grass. She was still laughing as she sat up, so Maya figured she was okay as she walked up to her, laughing and aiming her water gun at her.

Maya's laughter suddenly stopped short. "Hey," Emily said from the ground, "Are you okay?" She wasn't. In the middle of a water gun fight,_ a freaking water gun fight_, Maya realized something so important that it stopped all other thoughts in her brain.

She sank down to her knees in front of a very confused Emily and looked her in the eyes. "I'm in love with you," she said. "I'm so, so in love with you." Emily's confusion slowly turned to joy and she laughed, "I love you too, Maya."

Tear

Maya rolled over and yawned. "Good morning, Em," she said, rubbing her eyes. Emily hit her on the shoulder, "Ow!" Maya yelped, "What was that for?" Emily tossed her a piece of clothing. "What's this?" "What used to be a wearable shirt. Stop. Ripping. All. My. Stuff!" she said, hitting Maya between every word. "Ow, ow, sorry! Domestic violence!" Maya said, "You didn't say anything last night," she grumbled, getting hit by Emily again.

Confession

"Come on Maya, shoes off," Emily said, leading a stumbling Maya to her bed. Maya kicked off her shoes as told and fell face first onto the bed. Emily laughed at her drunk girlfriend and got into bed next to her.

"Hey..." Maya said, turning on her side to face Emily. "I... I love you... so much," she was slurring her words, but Emily smiled, knowing that she meant it. "You need to sleep," Emily said. "It scares me," Maya said quietly. "What?" "It terrifies me... how much power you have over me. How... how if you left me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Don't... don't ever leave me, Em, please. Please," Maya begged. Emily took her face between her hands, "You're drunk, and I'm not going anywhere," Emily reassured. "I promise."

Jealous

Emily was walking to first period with Spencer when she saw something she didn't like. Through an open door she saw Maya sitting on a desk and talking to Angela, a girl on the volleyball team that rubbed her the wrong way. She stopped dead in her tracks. Emily had a feeling that she was into Maya, and seeing her stand closer to her girlfriend than necessary, with one hand on Maya's arm and the other twirling her hair confirmed it.

"Em, what's up?" Spencer asked, following her friend's eyes until she saw what she was seeing. "Emily, wait. Don't do somethin-" Emily didn't stick around to hear the rest of what Spencer was trying to say. She stormed into the classroom and walked up to the two.

Maya smiled upon seeing her girlfriend. "Hey Emily, wh-" Emily cut her by pressing her lips to Maya's so hard that Maya had to grab onto her girlfriend's shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Emily slipped her tongue into her mouth for a second before she pulled away. "Can I come over later?" she whispered, her lips brushing Maya's earlobe. Maya nodded eagerly, left speechless by the kiss. Emily gave her one last lingering kiss, smiled at Angela, and exited the class to rejoin Spencer with a smirk on face.

"Well that went well," Spencer said as the two resumed walking to class, "I thought you were going to punch her."

* * *

A/N Working on the AU set that'll be next, pretty excited to show them to you guys. Don't forget to review (they make my day)!


	4. Set 4

A/N Special Edition AU set! It took awhile to perfect these jewels. Nothing too crazy but these are longer than the shorts in the previous sets because I had to set up the setting, and like the world, yada yada yada but yeah, here we goooooooooooO

* * *

Glance

Emily had been staring at the dark-haired girl sitting 3 tables down from her at the Grille for almost 10 whole minutes. She had caught her glance a couple of times but it never held. She would always go back to reading her book or sipping on her coffee.

She thought about saying hello, but after Alison... she just didn't know if she could. "Bitch..." she mumbled to herself, miserably picking at her salad. Emily shook her head disapprovingly at herself. What was she so afraid of? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the girl walk up and sit across from her at the table.

"Hi there," she said, snapping Emily back into reality. "Uh... uh," Emily stuttered out, completely tongue tied. "Articulate, I see," she joked, smirking. Emily just stared at her with her mouth hanging open slightly. "So," the girl said, "Are you just gonna stare at me all day, or are you going to ask me out?" she asked. Emily couldn't speak"I... do you... wanna maybe do something on Saturday? With... me?" Emily asked. "Sure," the girl said, taking a pen out of her bag. She wrote her number down on a napkin and got up, smirking at Emily again. Just as she turned to leave Emily spoke up. "Wait, what's your name?" she asked. The girl still had that little smirk on her face as she said, "It's Maya."

Helping Hand

Emily fell onto her butt for the third time in ten minutes, causing Maya to laugh out loud at her from her spot on the ladder. She was painting one of the backdrops for the musical that the drama department was putting on.

"What are you laughing at band geek?" Emily snapped from the ground. "Woah, snippy," Maya said, chuckling. She heard Emily sigh, "I'm sorry... I'm just frustrated. It's Maya, right?" Maya put down her brush and hopped down from the ladder. "Yeah," she said, walking over to Emily and offering her hand. "Thanks," Emily said, getting up. "You look like you're struggling a bit," Maya joked, releasing her hand. "What gave it away? The fact that I fall on my ass every 30 seconds?" "Let me help you out." Maya took a couple of steps back, "Here, watch me," Maya said, demonstrating the dance she was failing at perfectly. "You're amazing. Why aren't you in the musical?" Emily asked. "Theatre isn't really my thing," she replied, looking at her watch.

"Crap, I gotta go, but uh, give me your phone," Maya said. Emily fished her phone out of her pocket and handed it over. "This is my number, call me if you ever need help with your dancing," she said, returning Emily's phone with a smile. "Thanks," Emily said, watching as Maya stepped off the stage to retrieve her bag. "Wait," Emily called just as Maya was about to take her leave. "Am I... only allowed to call you about dance help?" she asked. Maya smiled again as she turned to leave again, "That's up to you, I'll pick up either way."

Curious

"Hey Em? ...what's it like to kiss a girl?" Maya asked out of the blue. The two best friends were sitting on Emily's bed, watching game shows and talking about nothing in particular when the question came up.

Emily blushed, she had the biggest crush in the world on Maya. "It's... well, it's like kissing a guy, except... softer, I guess. I can't really put it into words." Emily tried. "Oh... okay," Maya said, looking down at her hands. "...I was wondering if maybe you could show me," she mumbled, still staring at her hands. Emily's heart skipped a beat. Was her crush actually asking her to kiss her right now? "Only if you're cool with it," Maya added. "No it's totally cool, it's fine... uh," Emily scooted closer to her. "You ready?" she asked, provoking a nod from her friend. "Okay."

Emily planned to keep it simple, just pressing their lips together for a couple of seconds, but any thought she had of ending the kiss flew out the window as soon as their lips touched. It was just as insanely amazing as Emily thought it would be and then some. She pressed against Maya's mouth with a little more pressure, thinking she was going to end it there, but before she knew it, her hands were on Maya's neck and her tongue was in Maya's mouth. Oops. Emily pulled away soon after that, knowing that she was nine miles past going too far.

"Well," Maya said breathlessly after a moment, her face still between Emily's hands, "That was... thorough."

Bookstore

Ding-ling! The doorbell of the small bookstore rang out as two customers walked in. Maya peeked up from her book to make sure someone actually came in the store. It was only her and Jared on duty today, and Jared was in the back doing inventory, so Maya put down her book and got up to see if they needed any help. One was Aria Montgomery, her friend and a store regular, but Maya had never seen the girl who was with her before. She towered over Aria, had tan skin, and an athletic build. "Better introduce myself," Maya said to herself.

"Aria," she said, walking over to the two girls. "Hey Maya," Aria replied, giving her friend a one-armed hug. "Hey," Maya said to Emily, smiling at her. "I'm Maya," "Hi, I'm Emily," she responded. "Anything new?" Aria asked. "Yeah, towards the back, want me to grab them for you?" Maya asked. "No, I got it. Em, I won't be long okay?" Aria said, heading into the maze shelves and disappearing.

"So..." Maya, started, but got interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket. 'Aria: She's gay and available, don't screw it up!' it read. Maya smirked, noticing that Emily had checked her phone too. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, the double meaning obvious in her tone. Emily blushed, "Um, do you guys have any good romances?" she asked. "Not really, but we change that," Emily laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this flirting thing," she said, smiling shyly. "I think you're really cute," Emily added. "That makes two of us... we should do something sometime," Maya suggested, "Can I get your number?" she asked, pulling out her phone. Emily nodded and put her number in Maya's phone as Aria conveniently came back.

"Got what you came her for Aria?" Maya asked her, not taking her eyes off of Emily. Aria beamed as she looked back and forth between the two, "I sure did."

Label

Emily saw Maya talking to a group of her friends in the hallway and sighed. She was so confused as to what the two were; one minute they were playing videogames and the next, they were on top of each other naked with their tongues down each other's throught. She needed clarity, and she decided she wasn't going to get it by watching Maya from the corner of her eye, so she got up. Maya saw her movement from the corner of her eye and winked, causing Emily to get flustered and blush. She shook her head, she wasn't getting charmed into standing down.

Emily walked over to Maya and her friends. "I want to know if we're dating," she said, in front of the whole group of kids. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" Maya asked after getting over the intial shock. The group dispersed as asked, and Maya adjusted her bookbag strap.

"Hey, Em, how are you?" she asked, clearly ignoring the question. "I said I want to know if we're dating," Emily repeated. "Where is this coming from?" "From a place that wants to know what to call you, or what to say when someone asks me if I'm seeing anybody," Emily said. "Why do you want to put a label on this so badly?" Maya asked, getting angry too. "Why not?" "Because labels just mess everything up, and..." Maya sighed, "I don't want to mess this up." Emily was shocked, she was expecting a much different answer. "Despite how I act sometimes, I really like you. This... Us." Maya explained herself. "...Oh," was all Emily said as the bell rang. "Just give me a little time okay? I gotta go," Maya said, walking away. "Okay..." Emily said long after she was gone.

Girlfriend

"Maybe you should just go hang out with your shiny new girlfriend," Emily grumbled. "What's your problem Emily? Because this is the fourth time today I've heard you say something about my relationship under your breath," Maya demanded, fuming. "I just don't think she's good enough for you is all, okay? I think... maybe you should end it," Emily said. "Who the hell are you to tell me who I should or shouldn't be dating? Because last time I checked, you were dating Alison!"

Emily sighed and ran a hand through hair, "I'm just worried about you," she tried defend herself. "Why are you getting so upset?" "Because before Alison came back, I thought... I thought you and I... I liked you, Em. I liked you a lot, and you liked me back." Maya's anger had turned into misery and tears had started escaping from her eyes. "But then she came back and you dropped me like was nothing!" Maya's voice cracked. "Just forget it, I'm out of here," Maya said, storming past Emily. "Wait," Emily said, grabbing Maya's forearm. Em stared at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. Maya kissed her back for a moment but then yanked her arm free and stumbled backwards, remembering that she was angry. "Screw you, Emily. I'm not going to let you do this to me. You need to figure out what it is you want," she said, walking out and leaving a confused Emily in her room.

Rivals

"I've never seen it," Emily admitted. "You've never seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off?" Maya asked. "No," "Oh we're so watching it next time you come over, it's a classic," she said, playfully bumping their shoulders together as they walked.

Maya and Emily were on a midnight stroll down the quiet streets of Rosewood. The two had been seeing each other for a little more than a month in semi-secret. It wasn't like the girls were shy about their sexuality- everyone knew they both liked girls- but being the captains of their rivaling swim teams meant that they couldn't exactly go public with their relationship. Their schools hated each other with a passion, and the swim teams had a 6-year prank war going on, but the two were working on ending all the animosity.

Maya shivered. "You okay?" Emily asked. "Yeah, it's just a little colder than I thought it'd be," Maya replied, shivering a little again. Emily shrugged out of her jacket and handed it to her companion. "You don't have to go all 80s movie on me, Em," "I want to." Maya smiled and put the jacket on, sighing as she felt its warmth heat her up. "Hmm, you look good in a Sharks jacket," Emily commented. "But better in a Bulldogs jacket. And I hope me crushing you on Saturday doesn't affect our relationship," Maya joked. "I've seen your times, you're not crushing anyone." "Oh really?" "Really," Emily said, leaning and kissing her.

Maya hummed as she pulled away and rested her head on Emily's shoulder. "So, when is this gonna get to go public?" she asked. "We both know our teams would freak if they knew were together, they'd lose focus. I just need until Saturday. It's last meet between our schools, so after that we can tell the whole world if we want." Emily assured. "And then we can go a real date?" Maya asked. Emily smiled, "And then we can go on a million real dates," "Even though I'm going to crush you Saturday?" "Oh my gosh."

New Girl

"I'm just saying Spencer," Hanna said, closing her compact mirror, "You wear more blazers than a college professor." Spencer didn't get to respond as Maya sat at the lunch table with her best friends. "Stop your adorable banter and tell me everything you know about that beautiful angel over there," Maya said, pointing to a table across the cafeteria. A girl was sitting by herself, looking over some papers. Her dark brown hair was swept over one shoulder as she looked down, and her full lips were moving slightly as she read to herself.

"Oh, she's in my economics class. Her name's Emily," Spencer said, taking some pasta from Hanna's plate. "And?" Maya urged. "What's the rush?" Hanna asked. "Look at her, she's gorgeous. People are going to flock to her so I need information. Tell me what you know!" "Hey guys, what's up?" Aria greeted, joining the three at the table. "Maya's got it bad for the new girl," Hanna teased. "Shut up, Hanna. Spence, anything else?" "Oh, teacher made her share something about herself with the class; she's a swimmer," Spencer said. Maya seemed to think about it for a moment. "I could talk to Kelsey. Now that she's captain she should be able to pull some strings and if I can get Emily a tryout even though practice started weeks ago, she'd love me," Maya said, smiling to herself. "Well get a move on Casanova, lunch ends in 10," Spencer noted. Maya nodded, "Alright, here I go. Wish me luck," she said, getting up. "Remember to breathe," Spencer said, "Don't get her pregnant," Hanna snickered, "May the force be with you," Aria said. Maya shook her head and smiled at her friends as she walked away from them.

"Hi," Maya said with her most charming smile upon arriving at the new girl's table. "Hi," she responded, smiling back. "Is this seat taken?" Emily laughed, "Surprisingly, no." Maya sat down and offered her hand to the other girl, "Maya St. Germain," "Emily Fields," Emily responded, shaking Maya's hand. "So, why'd you ditch your friends to come sit with a stranger?" Emily asked. "I get how much being the new girl can really suck, so I'm going to do you a favor. I heard you swim," Maya said. "Wow, news really does travel fast in this town," Emily said with a smile. "But, yeah I do. I think it's too late for me join though, the season's already started." "Well I happen to be pretty good friends with the captain. I'm pretty sure if I ask nicely I could get you a tryout," Maya said. "Wow, thank you. But I mean, I don't want you to go out of your way or anything," Emily replied. "I see her next period, I'm doing it. Speaking of next period, do you know how to get to yours?" Maya asked. "Not... exactly," "Come on then," Maya said, getting up from the table, "I'll walk you. What room is it?" "207," Emily said as she gathered her things and followed Maya towards the door.

"So, where'd you move from?" Maya asked as they exited the lunchroom. "Florida," Emily replied. "Must be a pretty big change for you," Maya noted as the two rounded a corner. "I'm just glad that five minutes have passed without hearing about a hurricane warning," Maya laughed, stopping in front an open classroom door. "Here we are," Maya said, gesturing to the door and smiling. "Thanks, you're kind of a lifesaver," Emily replied. "No problem, maybe after school I could show you around town. I know where to get the best sandwich you've ever had." Maya suggested. "Sure, 4:00?" "It's a date... crap, um, I meant-" she stammered trying to correct herself. "No," Emily stopped her, resting her hand on Maya's forearm, "Date sounds about right," Emily said, winkind, walking into the classroom before her, and leaving a flustered and pleasantly surprised Maya standing in the hallway.

Three

"I'm not going to keep doing this, Maya. I'm no one's secret." Emily said, slipping her shirt back on. "I know, I'm sorry," Maya said, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "Tell her. Or I'm not coming back," Emily said firmly. "Okay, I'll do it tonight," she said, looking at her hands.

Emily's face softened as she sat back on the bed with Maya. "I know you don't want to hurt her, but you like me right?" she asked. "I've never liked anyone this much," Maya admitted, looking at Emily. "Then just think about that. Think about me." "I'm a terrible person aren't I?" Maya mumbled. "Of course not Maya, you're just... a little lost," Emily reassured her. "Good luck, I'll see you tomorrow," Emily said, kissing her on the cheek.

First Kiss

"I had a really great time tonight Em," Maya said, leaning against her front door. Emily smiled shyly and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Me too," she agreed. "I never took you as the super romantic type. I mean a picnic in the park and then a sunset rowboat adventure? I felt like I was in a Lifetime movie," Maya joked. "Well I never took you as the rowing type, I'm pretty sure you broke the sound barrier, Wonder Arms," Emily teased back. Maya laughed, "Hey, it's your fault for not believing me when I said I was a rowing champ back in California! They used to call me 'Maya fastest rower west of the Mississippi St. Germain'," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. The two both burst into laughter. "Seriously though Em, best date I've ever been on," "I'm glad you liked it, because I... I really like you," Emily said, stepping closer to the other girl. "I really like you too, Emily," Maya squeezed her hand and pulled her companion closer. "I don't have to tell you what to do now, do I?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. Emily shook her head nervously and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss started off a little awkwardly, with the two just pressing their lips together softy. Emily was a little stiff with nervousness at first, but relaxed when she felt Maya's arms wrap around her neck. She pulled away soon after, but stayed in close proximy to Maya. "Goodnight Maya," Emily whispered. Maya bit her lower lip, "Goodnight Em," she whispered back, pecking Emily on lips one last time.

When Emily still didn't move after that, Maya leaned in to kiss her again but before she could, the porch lights started switching on and off. Maya laughed, "That's my dad telling me to come inside before he comes outside," she said smiling, removing her arms from around Emily's shoulders. Emily's ears turned pink, "I get it Maya, I should probably get home anyway," Emily replied. "I'll call you later," "Yeah, okay," Emily agreed, "Goodnight, Em," Maya said, opening the door and going inside. Emily touched her lips and smiled, "Night Maya."

* * *

A/N There it is, the considerably more challenging AU set. Don't be surprised if one or two or nine of these become actual stories. Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Which one was your favorite? Review review (review review lol) Ciao~


	5. Set 5

A/N I got a lot of reviews about a pregnancy scare and I've been thinking about it a bunch since so I HAD to lol. Hmm, what else? Oh yeah, I have no idea why Emily is so drunk and sexual in this one but who cares because drunk!Emily is the best. Also, I changed the rating to T, because of reasons. Anyway, enjoy set five~

* * *

Pregnant

"Maya, I have something to tell you!" an intoxicated Emily said from the St. Germain's couch. "What's up?" Maya asked from the kitchen, where she was making Emily something to eat. "Come here, it's important."

Maya emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich and sat down next to her girlfriend, setting the plate on the coffee table. "Maya... I'm pregnant, and you're the father," Emily said, tearing up. Maya stifled a laugh, "No you're not, Em," she said with barely contained laughter. "How do you know?" Emily asked. "Well for starters, I don't exactly have the right equipment," "Then what's this feeling in my stomach?" "You're hungry, it's why I made you the sandwich." Emily blinked and looked down her not-pregnant stomach, "...Oh."

I Missed You

Emily rang the doorbell of the St. Germain's house, anxious to finally get to see her girlfriend again. A few minutes later, said girlfriend answered the door, smiling from ear-to-ear upon seeing who her guest was. "Emily!" she said, throwing her arms around the taller girl's neck. Emily's arms instinctively slid around Maya's waist and pulled her close. "I thought you weren't coming in until next week," Maya said, pulling away from the hug. "I asked my dad if I could come back early," Emily said, shrugging.

"How was Texas?" Maya asked, stepping to the side to let Emily in. "It was great, I loved seeing my dad again. And hey, I brought you something," Emily said, unzipping the duffel bag that she had with her. She reached inside and produced a beige cowboy hat. "No way," Maya said, laughing. "Oh yes," Emily replied, putting the hat on her girlfriend's head and laughing. "Awesome, I love it Em. Thank you," Maya said, leaning up and kissing her. "I missed you so much," Emily said, shaking her head. "Being away from you is impossible," "I missed you too. And we've got the rest of our summer to make up for the time we spent apart," Maya said, kissing Emily again softly.

As they pulled away, they saw Maya's brother start to descend down the stairs. "Hey, did I hear Emil- okay, what the hell?" he said, referring to Maya's new hat. "Don't hate," Maya said, making the three burst into laughter. Emily wrapped an arm around her laughing girlfriend's waist, "I'm so glad to be home."

Resist

"Come on Maya, let's have some fun," Emily said, sliding her arms around Maya's neck and pulling her in for a kiss. "No way Em, your drunk ass is going to bed," Maya said, laughing. Emily pouted, "You're not going to sleep with me? ...That's racist!" "No it isn't," Maya said, unwinding Emily's arms and pushing her onto the bed. Emily fell backwards onto the mattress, "Martin Luther King didn't die for us to not have sex," Emily objected. "Okay, because you're my girlfriend and you're drunk, I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that. Go to sleep." Emily groaned in defeat and sat up, "Can I at least have a good night kiss?" she asked. Maya sighed and leant down to give her a quick peck on the lips before pushing her onto the bed once again. "Good night Emily."

Beg

Maya moaned as Emily left another hickey below her ear. "Beg," Emily whispered in Maya's ear. Maya grabbed the back of Emily's neck and hungrily pulled her mouth back to her own. Emily pushed Maya onto her back, breaking the kiss, "I said, beg for it," she repeated, keeping her lips just out if her girlfriend's reach. "Please," Maya breathed. "Please what?" "Please, let me have you Emily. Please. Please."

Cuddle

"So, is this a booty call?" Emily asked as she entered her girlfriend's house. "No," Maya said, turning around and heading towards the living room. Emily followed the shorter girl into the living room, where Maya was standing next to the couch. "Lay down," Maya instructed. "Y'know, this sure is starting off like a booty call," Emily said as she did what she was told. As soon as Emily settled in, Maya climbed on top of her, laying her head on the swimmer's chest. "I just need you to hold me right now," Maya mumbled. Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissed the top of her head, "I can do that."

Hired*

"Maya, hey!" Hanna called to the girl as the young St. Germain was in hearing range of the lunch table that she and Emily were sitting at. "What are you doing?" Emily asked nervously. "Trust me," Hanna said, patting Emily's hand. Maya approached the table with a disinterested look on her face. Her eyes flickered to Emily, but she didn't say anything to her.

"What's up?" she asked as both a general greeting and an inquiry to what Hanna wanted from her. "I heard you're pretty good on guitar," Hanna said. "Pretty good sounds accurate. What about it?" Maya asked, her eyes flickered to Emily again for a moment before looking at Hanna again. "Well, my little cousin is having a party tomorrow, and it's like a bonfire-campout kind of thing, and the guy we originally got to do the sing-along cancelled, so I was wondering if you'd be interested," Hanna explained. "He probably quit at the mention of the phrase 'sing-a-long,'" "Come on Maya, please? It's $100 in your pocket and all the s'mores you can eat." Maya thought about it for a second, "Alright, I'm down. Text me the details though, I gotta go," she said. "Okay, see you tomorrow," Hanna said. "Yeah, see you," Maya replied as she left.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as soon as Maya was out of earshot. "You two are going to work this out tomorrow." Hanna said simply.

Scar

"Maya please, I'm not in the mood," Emily said, making Maya huff in frustration and get off the bed. "What's with you Em? You've been saying that every time we've been together for the past two weeks," she said, running a hand through her hair. "Are you... bored with me?" Maya asked. "No!" Emily replied quickly. "Am I not doing something right?" "No, Maya, okay stop," Emily stood up and walked over to where her girlfriend was standing.

"I'm going to show you something but you have to promise to not freak out," Emily said. Maya nodded, so Emily pulled off her shirt, revealing a large, faded scar running from above her bellybutton to her hipbone. Maya took a deep breath. "What... happened?" she asked, reaching for the mark but stopping. "A couple of weeks ago, one of the new guys at work spilled coffee on me. It was just an accident, and I've been... holding out because I didn't want you to see the scar," Emily explained. "Why not?" "Well partially because I thought you were going hunt Brent down like an animal when you saw it, but also because you deserve someone perfect, and this scar doesn't exactly fit the bill," Maya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. "Emily... scar or no scar, you're still the most perfect and beautiful thing in my life right now. And I'll love you no matter what you look like, okay?" she said, getting a smile out of Emily. "You're just saying that so you can get into my pants," she joked. "That's only partially true."

Sing

Emily sat up so fast that Maya, who had been laying her head on Emily's chest, nearly fell off of the bed.

Emily wiped the cold sweat off of her forehead as she gasped for air. It didn't take long for Maya to realize that her girlfriend had just had a nightmare. She sat up next to Emily, rubbing her back in circles, "You're okay, Em. I'm right here babe." Emily's breathing eventually became a bit less labored and she looked at Maya. "Another dream about Alison?" the shorter girl guessed. Emily nodded. "You want to talk about it?" Emily shook her head no. "Can you do that thing?" Emily asked shyly. "No problem."

The two settled back into the covers, facing each other as they lay on their sides. "Any requests?" Maya asked, moving a few misplaced strands of hair out of Emily's face. "That song you were singing in the car earlier?" Maya nodded and cleared her throat.

"Safe little house, safe little friends, safe little thoughts to keep you sane, from all those big bad wolves that eat you up," Maya watched Emily relax visibly as she sang. "Safe in your room, safe as a tomb, sleep in a coffin made of glass... It takes a big facade to hide your cracks... Can you make this last? Cause now I'm not so sure. Are you up to the task? Sometimes the sickness is the cure. You're searching so hard, you've lost yourself," she faltered slightly when Emily leaned into her, pressing their foreheads together. "Does it help you to pray as you're wasting away like a silver screen cliche? Cause after all we're actors on a stage. Will it help you to wait for the moment to break, is it real or is it fake? All we are, just chapters on a page, cause after all we're actors on a stage."

Maya stopped her singing when she realized that Emily had fallen back asleep. "Sleep tight Em," she whispered, pecking Emily on the lips before settling in to go back to sleep as well.

Leave*

Maya skipped a stone across the lake. It was almost midnight, and the party was over. She had done her part: playing guitar and singing a few songs with a bunch of 13-year-olds. She had even gotten paid $50 extra for teaching the birthday girl how to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." She had gotten her money and s'mores as Hanna promised and was free to go, 'So why am I still here?' she thought to herself, skipping another stone across the lake's surface. 'Oh yeah, because Hanna said I should "wait for it," whatever that means.'

"Hey," came a voice from behind her, interrupting her train of thought. She half turned to see Emily walking up behind her. "Hey," Maya echoed when the girl was standing next to her at the lake's edge. "You were really great tonight," Emily said. "Thanks," Maya replied simply, her eyes not shifting from the horizon. Silence engulfed the two as Maya skipped another stone."I hate it when you're mad at me, Maya," Emily finally said, turning towards the girl. "You can easily fix that y'know," Maya turned to face Emily now as well. "I know. That's what I came to tell you I'm ready to talk, Maya. I'll tell you about everything," Emily said, stepping closer to her. "Thank you," Maya said, kissing Emily soundly on the lips.

"I have to go," Maya mumbled, pulling away. "I'll call you in the morning. We'll talk," Emily replied. Maya started to walk away but stopped, "I really appreciate this Em. I know how hard this must be for you," she said. Emily sighed as she heard her girlfriend's retreating footsteps. She bent down to pick a stone and skipped it across the water. "You have no idea."

Want

Emily sat in her car listening to the sound of rain pouring with her head on the steering wheel. She had just done something really stupid, and her girlfriend was probably going to break up with her over it.

Just then she heard knocking on the passenger window and turned her head to see who it was, but couldn't due to the rain and fog on the windshield. The person knocked again "Come on Em, let me in. It's raining," she heard Maya say. As much as she didn't want to have this conversation right now, she unlocked the door.

Maya climbed inside the car and closed the door. "Are you here to break up with me?" Emily asked. "What? No, I just want to talk," Maya replied, moving some wet hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, okay? I just got jealous, and I swear, I'm not this psycho, jealous girlfriend who throws coffee on people regularly. I know you don't want that," Emily said, looking down at her hands. "Emily, look at me." The girl did what she was told, and was relieved to see that her girlfriend wasn't angry. "I do want that," Maya said, taking Emily's hand when she got a really confused look from her. "I want all of you. The crazy, the jealous, the moody, the slightly racist drunk," Emily laughed, "Everything. And I want it for the rest of my life," Maya finished. "I love you," Emily said, leaning over and pecking Maya on the lips. "And I love you," Maya replied, squeezing her girlfriend's hand, "Besides, jealous Emily is kind of hot."

* * *

A/N *Leave is the sequel to Hired and the song Maya sang in Sing was Actors by All Time Low (it's an unreleased demo). Anyway, which were you guy's favorites? Write a quick review and let me know. And let me know what you'd like to see, I do take requests y'know! Later lovelies 3


	6. Set 6

A/N Yo... how come I only got like two reviews last chapter? Where's the love? :C Anyway, here's set six (if anyone even cares!) lol

* * *

Stare

"Hey could you turn it up a little? I love this song," Maya said from the stove. Emily obliged kindly, turning up the sound on Maya's laptop.

It was the beginning of summer and the two were in the lake house, their secret headquarters of sorts. The pair had just gotten back from a day of swimming in the lake, and Maya was making some dinner while Emily winded down with a book. Or at least she tried to. While Emily had toweled off and put back on her normal clothes when they got back into the cabin, Maya had only bothered to put on some shorts, leaving her glistening wet in only a bikini top and shorts that stopped mid-thigh. In other words, very, very distracting to Emily's summer reading.

"Em... Emily?" Maya asked, waving her hand to get her girlfriend's attention. "Wh- I uh, yes?" Emily responded. "Are you staring at my butt?" "Not... anymore."

Table

"Shut up," Emily said, laughing. "Why don't you make me?" Maya challenged. Emily put down the bottle of water she had just retrieved from the St. Germain family fridge, and strutted up to her girlfriend seated upon her kitchen table. "What was that?" Emily asked. "I said make m-" Maya didn't get to finish due to Emily kissing her.

Maya smiled into the kiss as Emily pulled her closer and let her hands rest on the sides of Maya's thighs. Just as she was knotting her hands in Emily's wavy brown hair, she felt a swift hit to the back of her head. Maya, confused, pulled away from the kiss to look at her girlfriend. "Did you just hit me upside the head?" "No, that was me," Mrs. St. Germain said from the fridge. "Get off of my table."

Flowers

"Coming!" Emily said as she got up from the couch to answer the front door, grabbing her purse her way. Maya was right on time to pick her up for their date. Emily straightened out her top before opening the front door.

Sure enough, her girlfriend was standing on her porch, smiling. "Hey," Maya greeted, pulling a bouquet of roses from behind her back, "Uh, these are for you." Emily smiled at her girlfriend as she took the flowers. "Thank you, they're beautiful and... wet?" she said, a confused smile gracing her lips. "Yeah... I know pink roses are your favorite but they were out, so I got some white ones and painted them pink... with watercolours," Maya admitted. Emily just laughed and took a step towards the girl, "You're adorable."

Thought

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked curiously from behind Maya.

The two were laying on Maya's bed, Emily's arms were wrapped around Maya's waist and held her close. This was something that they did often, just laying together in a comfortable silence.

"Just about how much I love you," Maya answered, taking Emily's right hand from her waist and kissing it. "When aren't you thinking about that?" "Never." Emily smiled and kissed the top of Maya's head. "Well, I love you too, forever," she replied. Maya squeezed her hand as the two lapsed back into their relaxed silence. "I was also thinking about your boobs," "I know."

Dad

"It seems like every time I come in here you two are making out," Maya's dad said, walking into the living room and sitting down in the armchair near the couch.

"Aw, dad! We talked about this, pants!" Maya said, pulling away from a flustered Emily. Emily's face flushed with colour as she saw that her girlfriend's father was, in fact, not wearing any pants. "Pants are for squares, My-my!" The older St. Germain said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to a soccer game. "We were watching that," Maya said. "No you weren't." Emily laughed, but covered it up by clearing her throat. "Why are you doing this to me?" "Because it's my job to embarrass you!" Maya groaned and leaned her head back against the couch as her dad continued to embarrass her just by being there.

.:PLL:.

"I'm so sorry about him, Emily," Maya apologized as she walked Emily outside. Emily laughed, "It's okay Maya, seriously. Your dad's a really funny guy; I can see where you get your sense of humor from." Maya watched her girlfriend's lips twitch slightly as she smiled. "Hey, are you okay?" "What?" Maya stepped closer to the girl, "Your lips are doing that twitchy thing they do when you're upset. What's up?" Emily shook her head. "I'm okay, I just... I miss my dad. So much sometimes," she said. "Em..." Maya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pressing their bodies together.

"I'm really tired so I'm gonna head home, okay?" Emily said, pecking Maya on the lips. Maya simply nodded in understanding and unwound her arms from around Emily. "I'm okay, I promise," Emily repeated when she noticed that Maya was staring at her. "I'll call you when I get home, okay?" "Okay. Love you," Maya said. "I love you too," Emily replied, leaning down and kissing the shorter girl softly on the lips before smiling sadly and taking her leave.

Inappropriate

"Thanks for letting me hang with you guys while Caleb's out of town," Hanna said, sitting on the couch next to Emily and Maya. "No problem Han," Emily replied. "So where are we going tonight?" Hanna asked. "Well Emily wants to go to the aquarium but I mean if I wanted to see something wet, I'd just go down on her," Hanna burst out laughing as a deep blush settled onto Emily's face.

"Jar!" Emily said, pushing her girlfriend away from her, "Oh my God, jar!" Maya groaned as she got up from the couch and sauntered into the kitchen where her purse was. She returned with a dollar and showed it to the other two girls before cramming into a jar on the coffee table labelled 'Inappropriate Jar'. Hanna was still cracking up when Maya sat back down. "You enjoy that jar way too damn much," Maya mumbled.

Beach

"I so needed this," Emily said as she walked hand in hand with Maya down the shoreline. "I figured, with school, -A stuff, and swimming conditioning... I thought this would be good for you." Maya replied.

Maya had taken Emily on a road trip to New Jersey for the weekend, claiming that she needed to get away from the craziness of Rosewood for a little while. So she packed a bag for herself, packed a bag for Emily (after getting Pam's permission), and all but kidnapped the swimmer after school. Emily was reluctant at first, but when Maya said that they were going far away from Rosewood, she started to relax a little.

"I love the beach," Emily said as the two sat down in the sand, close enough to the water so that just their feet got wet. "How did you know?" "You mentioned it once," Maya said, shrugging. "Thank you for this," Emily said, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek and leaning her head on her shoulder. "I love you," was all Maya said in response. And the girls fell into a peaceful silence as they watched the waves on their mini vacation.

Nap

Emily smiled down at the sleeping love of her life. Maya's head was resting in her lap, her mouth hanging open as she slept. They had been watching a movie, but somewhere along the line, the shorter girl had fallen asleep.

Emily didn't have the heart to wake her up. She knew Maya had been picking up extra shifts at her job lately and had to be exhausted, but what she couldn't figure out is why. Maya hadn't mentioned that she was saving up for anything, so why was she working so hard?

Emily's thoughts were interrupted by Maya's cell phone ringing. She didn't want the noise to wake Maya up, so she reached quickly into Maya's bag on the table next to the couch and grabbed her phone to set it on vibrate, making sure to not move too much in the process. In her haste, she accidentally knocked over Maya's bag. "Shoot," Emily mumbled, picking up some of the items that had tumbled out.

That's when she saw it: a small, navy velvet box. She picked it up, but before she had a chance to open it, Maya groans and starts stirring, so she puts the box back in the bag again.

"Crap," Maya said, opening her eyes. "The first time we get to hang out in two weeks and I fell asleep on you... literally." "It's okay," Emily responded, leaning down and pecking her on the lips, "You can go back to sleep if you want. I know how tired you've been lately." Maya smiled up at the girl before closing her eyes again, "Best girlfriend ever."

Emily looked at Maya's bag again and couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face. She had a pretty good idea of what was in that box, but she figured she'd see it again soon enough, so she left it alone and went back to watching Maya nap.

Games

"Ugh!" Emily groaned in frustration as she lost to Maya again. "I win, take it off!" Maya said, laughing. Emily took off her shirt and tossed it in Maya's face. "I just want you to know that you are such a loser for this," Emily huffed. "What are you talking about? All the cool kids play strip Mario Kart," "You're the worst," Emily said sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend. Maya cracked up laughing again, "Actually, you're the worst, which is why this about to get really fun for me," she said as she started the game over.

Hoodie

"Hey," Maya heard someone say from next to her. She opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend mirroring her position: leaning back against the locker next to hers. "Hey," Maya responded, sliding her eyes closed again. "What are you doing?" "Resting my eyes... can we please skip next period?" Maya asked, putting on her best puppy face. "I think you've skipped enough for your entire high school career," Emily said, pushing herself off the locker and pulling Maya with her.

Maya grumbled as Emily wrapped her arm around her shoulder and started walking in the direction of Maya's fourth period class. "School makes my head hurt," "I know," Emily replied as the two came to a stop outside of Maya's class.

Emily laughed as she saw that Maya's pout had escalated into a full on scowl. "Put your bag down," she said, taking her bag off of her shoulder and putting it on the ground. Maya did what she was told, and Emily started to unzip her hoodie. "I think I might like where this is going," Maya said. "Oh my goodness," Emily took her hoodie and put it on her confused girlfriend. "I noticed you have a better attitude about school when you're wearing my sweaters," Emily said, picking up their bags. Maya smiled and put her arms through the sleeves, "Thanks," she said, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. "I gotta go. Please go to class, Maya, all of them. I'll see you later," Emily said, giving Maya her bag and a goodbye peck on the lips before heading towards her own class.

Maya smiled after the girl and hugged the warm sweater to her body thinking that maybe class wouldn't be so bad today.

* * *

A/N I was listening to Painting Flowers by All Time Low when I wrote Flowers ._. Anyway... there you have it! Tell me ya thoughts and what you want to see next in the reviews this time guys! ALSO, the next AU set is coming up (the update after next, chapter 8), and I wanted to know if you guys want to see all new AU shorts, or Sequels/Prequels to the AUs from chapter 4? Or maybe a mix of both whoa. Please let me know~ (talk to me!)


	7. Set 7

A/N Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you reading and leaving me reviews. It makes me really happy knowing I'm making other people happy. Anyway, here's set 7 (it's a good one too!), enjoy~

* * *

Goddess

Maya moaned as Emily sucked on her throat and her hands sank to the button of her jeans. Her breathing was heavier and more uneven than usual, like she wasn't used to this, which she kind of wasn't. Emily usually wasn't this... aggressive, but this week her girlfriend had been nothing but forward, which was a pleasant and welcome change, but still confused Maya to no end.

Her curiosity got the best of her. "Wait," she said, placing her hand over Emily's, stilling them before they could unbutton her pants. Emily pulled away from her girlfriend's neck to look down at her. "What's been going on with you lately? You've been more aggressive, you're here like clockwork every time my family is out of the house, you won't even let me touch my wallet anymore. I mean I'm definitely not complaining or anything, but I jus-"

Emily cut Maya off by kissing her softly on the lips. "Maya, I just want to make you feel as loved and special as you make me feel. You're beautiful, and sexy, and a goddess and I think it's time I started treating you more like one," Emily said, dropping another kiss onto the shorter girl's lips. Maya smiled, "I think I like this realization," she said, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck and drawing her closer, "Now why don't you show me just how you treat a goddess?"

Dance

"Come dance with me, Maya, you know you want to!" Emily said over the current Lady Gaga song she was blasting. "Oh is that what you're doing right now?" Maya asked, laughing at the girl from her seat from Emily's bed.

Maya's laughter melted into a warm smile. She hadn't seen her girlfriend this happy or carefree in weeks, and watching her "dance" so happily made her heart flutter.

So even though Maya still wasn't a huge Lady Gaga fan, she still found herself getting off the bed to dance like an idiot with her girlfriend.

Fort

"I can't believe we're doing this," Emily said, smiling as her girlfriend walked into the room with a towering stack of blankets and pillows in her arms. "Are you gonna help me, or are you just stare?" Emily laughed at the shorter girl as she walked over to her and took some of the pillows off of the stack so that she could now see Maya's face. "Thanks," Maya said, leaning up and pecking the taller girl on the lips.

Emily looked through the materials Maya had collected. Pillows, sheets, comforters... "Christmas lights?" she asked, holding up the string lights. "Yeah, it's going to be awesome, I promise," Maya responded, tossing a few pillows and one of the sheets onto one of the chairs she had brought in her room to support the fort. Emily smirked as she put down the blankets she had taken from Maya. "I bet. Here, we'll have a cave-in if you do it like that," Emily said, arranging the sheet into a less compromising position. Maya raised an eyebrow at the other girl, "You seem to know what you're doing here," Emily smiled as she laid another blanket down, "Me and Hanna used to build forts all the time," was all Emily said. "Are you gonna help me, or are you just going to stare?" Emily echoed Maya's words from a couple of minutes ago. Maya smiled back at her girlfriend as she handed her another blanket.

.:PLL:.

"Okay, you were right. The lights were a nice touch," Emily said, laying on her back on some pillows in her and Maya's now completed fort. "Told you," Maya responded, starting a movie on her laptop.

As the movie began, Maya noticed that Emily wasn't looking at the screen, but instead was staring at her. "What are you staring at?" Maya finally asked. "You just look really pretty under these lights," Emily said. She couldn't stop herself leaning over and kissing the other girl. Maya's hand instinctively went to the back of her girlfriend's neck to pull her closer. "Y'know," Maya whispered against Emily's lips, "I'm starting to think you had ulterior motives for helping me build this fort." Emily pulled the shorter girl on top of her and kissed her again, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tie

"Hey Em," Maya said as she opened the door for her girlfriend and walked back to the mirror in the hallway.

Emily shut the door behind her and took in the shorter girl's appearance. Her dark hair was swept over her shoulder, and she had on a more mascara than usual. She was wearing her usual skinny jeans, but instead of a t-shirt or blouse as a top, she was wearing a nicely fitted white button down and a black tie, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Hmm, you look cute in a tie," Emily said. Maya adjusted her collar in the mirror and frowned like she didn't like what she was seeing. Emily walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "I don't know if I can do this... I don't know if we're better than all the other bands on the East coast," Maya mumbled, still staring at her reflection. Emily turned her around so that they were facing each other. "You are better, and you can do this because you're talented, and passionate, and I believe in you," she said, releasing Maya from the embrace and putting her hands on smaller girl's shoulders with a reassuring smile. Maya gave her a little smile back, "Thank you."

Emily's reassuring smile turned into a mischievous smirk as she stepped closer to Maya. "And," she said, taking her girlfriend's tie in her hand and tugging on it, bringing the two closer together, "After you guys win, I'm sure we'll be able to find some fun things to do with this tie."

Brother

The two girls bumped noisily into the table next to the door as they entered Maya's house. Neither of them could see do to the fact that their eyes were closed as their lips fused together in their heated kissing.

Emily kicked the door closed and started clumsily unzipping Maya's winter coat. Maya's movements mimicked Emily's and in seconds, both of their jackets were on the floor and Maya was hopping up to wrap her legs around the taller girl's waist and her arms around her neck. Emily supported Maya's weight easily, and moaned when Maya rolled her hips forward.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but I feel like if I don't say something right now, I'm gonna end up seeing parts of my sister that I'll never be able to unsee."

Emily instantly dropped Maya, thinking that it was her dad, but then it registered in her mind that he had said 'sister.' Sure enough, Maya's brother Matthew was standing between the kitchen and the living with a bowl of popcorn, with the foyer right in his line of sight.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Maya asked, straightening her shirt. "I live here." Maya rolled her eyes, "You said you were spending the night at Cory's house." Matt sat down on the couch, "He got sick and isn't allowed visitors, so I stayed home," he shrugged, tossing some popcorn in his mouth. "You guys wanna this movie with me? I'm pretty I just killed the mood... sorry."

Emily and Maya looked at each other and shrugged. The two sat down next to the older boy as he started the movie. "What movie is this?" Maya asked, leaning her head on Emily's shoulder. "The Brother's Bloom."

Soaked

"I wish you were here," Emily said, looking out her window, "I really don't feel like being alone right now, and I miss you." She had been on the phone with Maya for almost two hours. She never seemed to run out of things to share with the other girl.

"So I guess this wouldn't be the best time to say that I have to go?" Maya asked, drawing a groan from the other girl. "Sorry Em, it's important," Emily sighed, "Okay, love you," "Love you too," and with that, they were disconnected.

Emily sank down into the pillows of her window seat and stared out the window. A few minutes after she had she hung up the phone, it had started pouring rain, and it was bringing her mood down. Well, more than the fact that her girlfriend had to get off the phone so quickly. She glanced at her phone and thought she might call Aria, but then she heard the doorbell ring.

Emily got up from the window seat and made her way to the front door, and when she opened it, she was surprised to see a shivering Maya on her porch. "Forgot to grab an umbrella," she said, smiling sheepishly.

Emily grabbed the shorter girl's arm and pulled her into a hug. "Em, I'm all wet." Emily rested her cheek on top of Maya's head. "I don't care. You walked through a storm just because I said I missed you," "Well it is sort of my job," Maya said, pulling away from the embrace and shuddering. "Come on, let's get you out of these clothes and warmed up," Emily said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "Yeah, I could definitely go for some cuddles right about now."

Massage

"Could you go lower?" Emily asked. "Sure... here?" Maya asked, pressing her fingers down harder. "Yeah."

Emily had been feeling sore as of late, and always seemed to be squirming. When Maya noticed, Emily tried to play it off, but the shorter girl saw straight through her. So here the two were: Emily laying on her stomach, topless, while Maya straddled Emily's thighs, giving her girlfriend a back massage as insisted by the young cellist.

Maya applied more pressure to the muscles between Emily's shoulder blades, drawing out a soft moan from the girl. Maya's hands stopped for a moment as she swallowed her lust before she continued. Her hands moved down the swimmer's bare back to the base of her spine, where she started rubbing her thumbs circles. Emily moaned again.

Maya took her hands away from Emily's back completely this time. "You okay?" Emily asked, turning her head to check on her. "I'm fine, but you're about one sexy moan away from being flipped over and given a different kind of massage."

Surrender

"Ow, Em, okay! Okay!" Maya said, laughing through the onslaught pillow attacks from her girlfriend. She had given up on attacking completely at this point and was focusing on protecting her face.

Emily took advantage of the girl's lack of offense and climbed on top of her. "Say you surrender!" Emily threatened, raising her pillow above her head. "Alright, I give up, okay? I surrender," Maya finally admitted defeat.

Emily tossed the pillow to the side and leaned down to kiss her. "You always do."

Protective

"Oh man, it's pouring out here," Emily said as she and Maya emerged from the movie theatre. Luckily there was stoop above the entrance of the theatre, so they were still dry for now. "I totally forgot to check the weather for tonight," "Should we make a run for it?" Maya asked, squinting to see Emily's car that was parked near the end of the lot. Emily shook her head, "I don't want you getting sick, I'll just jog over and bring the car around okay?" Maya smiled in appreciation, "Pretty and sweet, jackpot." Emily smiled and pecked the shorter girl on the lips, "Be right back," and with that, she took off jogging towards the lot.

Maya stood under the stoop watching Emily's retreating figure until it disappeared into the darkness. She shifted uncomfortably as she noticed that a man that had just come out of the theatre was watching her from the opposite side of the stoop. She chanced a glance in his direction to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Bad decision; the man started walking over to her.

"Hey sweet cheeks," the man said, stepping in front of her. He appeared to be in his late twenties. "Y'know you might be the sexiest piece of action to come out of this place. You from around from here?" Maya wrinkled her nose in disgust, partially at his words but mostly because he smelled like sweat, cheap cologne, and cigarette smoke. "How about you come home with me tonight?" "How about you take your busted, creeper ass back to the douchebag factory you were manufactured in?" she blurted out. "What the hell did you just say to me?" he grabbed her arm roughly. "Let go of me," Maya tried to pull her arm free but didn't get anywhere. "What did you say to me?" he repeated, louder.

"Do you have a hearing problem? She said let go of her," Emily said, walking towards them. Maya's head whipped in the direction of her girlfriend's voice. She was soaking wet and angrier than Maya had ever seen her. "Get lost girlie, this is none of your business," the man said. Emily continued storming up to the man, "Let. Go. Of. Her," "Or wh-"

He didn't get to finish, because when Emily reached him, her fist connected with his nose. Maya used this opportunity to rip her arm away from the man and stumble behind Emily. While the man was hunched over and clutching his injured nose, Emily kneed him as hard as she could in the groin and pushed him to the ground. "If you ever touch my girlfriend again, I'll break your fucking arms," Emily hissed to the groaning man before turning to check on Maya.

Emily's eyes quickly scanned the shorter girl for any injuries. "Are you okay?" she asked. Maya nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you," she responded with a little smile. "Come on, lets get out of here," Emily said, guiding Maya to the passenger side of the car.

Once inside the car, Emily immediately started the engine and drove off. As she was driving, Maya noticed that she was flexing the fingers on her right hand as it rested on the gearshift. Even in the barely lit car, she could see the blooming bruises on her knuckles. Maya brushed her fingers across the back of Emily's hand. "I've never seen you like that," Maya whispered, toying with Emily's fingers. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry," Maya shook her head, "Don't apologize for saving me, Em. And I wasn't scared, just really surprised, I guess," Maya explained. Emily just nodded and flipped her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, Maya. Ever."

Sunrise

Emily's eyes fluttered open as she woke. She turned over and looked for her girlfriend, but the space next to her was empty. Yawning as she sat up, she scanned the still-dark room until she noticed Maya sitting on her window seat, staring out the window.

Emily got up, not even bothering to put the rest of her clothes on, and walked over to the girl. "You're up early," she said. "Good morning," Maya replied distractedly, not taking her eyes off the window.

She had clearly been awake for a long time, a couple of hours at least. There were dark circles under her eyes that Emily could see even in the dim morning light on Maya's darker complexion. She was fully dressed, and her sneakers were next to the window seat. Emily wouldn't be surprised if she had gone for a walk at some point. "You okay?" Emily asked, sitting on the opposite side of the seat. Maya looked at her girlfriend, "Yeah, just thinking," she said. Emily left it at that. She knew that the more you tried to force Maya to open up, the less she would, so she looked out the window too.

The sun was dimly illuminating the town, but it couldn't be seen. Birds were chirping and clouds were still purple in the sky. "Come here," Maya said, spreading legs. Emily smiled and sat in the empty space, leaning back against the shorter girl's chest. Maya placed a kiss on her shoulder and rested her chin there.

"I don't know why, but I've been watching the sun rise lately," Maya said, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. "Will you watch it with me? I always want to wake you up for it but I never have the heart to actually do it," Emily smiled, "Sure Maya."

* * *

A/N Okay I reallyyyyyy like this set, even if most of them are longer and/or sexier than I'd originally planned lol. Which ones were your favorites? Leave me a review of what you thought, prompts, anything. If I had to pick one, I think it'd be Protective. Badass Emily? Yes please. Anyway, the next AU set is coming up next, and the plan is to a couple of sequels and prequels, and a few new ones, I can't wait to show them to you guys. And don't forget to review:)) Until next time, stay beautiful ;D


End file.
